


hits

by catboyhannibal



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Autistic Character, Drug Use, Gen, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, autistic yakko warner, because i am a stoner and a yakko kinnie, hes also NOT dating suzie shes a LESBIAN, im projecting mostly, its not really addressed but yakkos autistic, maybe if i write more animaniacs fanfic thatll be more relevant in them idk, no beta we die like men, thanks maxie for motivating me to write this lol, theyre just friends :3, this is really just me being self indulgent, ummmm first animaniacs fanfic be kind, yakko is an adult in this au!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyhannibal/pseuds/catboyhannibal
Summary: yakko does a weed?!?!??!?!?!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	hits

Yakko held the bong in his hand, staring at it with poorly-concealed surprise. Across from him sat Suzie, his coworker. Yakko had never used a bong before. He had never done any drugs, actually, contrary to some's belief. Well, unless you counted his meds. He had never done any drugs recreationally, though.

Suzie and Yakko had been working together for almost a year now. She was the first of a very small handful of good friends he made there, and she had been coming over about once a week for couple months now. Wakko and Dot adored her, and she loved them too. But they were away at a birthday party sleepover for their mutual friend, their first sleepover without Yakko. They weren't the only ones experiencing a first time though. This was the first time Suzie ever offered him drugs. He knew she smoked, as well as did other things. Being 22 makes that a lot easier than it would be for Yakko, seeing as he's raising two kids by himself at 18. Not that he minded. Both her doing drugs and raising his siblings. 

"D'ya know how?" She asked, amused. Yakko was yanked out of his thoughts, fur standing a bit on edge from his surprise. He perked his ears, taking a moment to process her question.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh not really" he admitted, reaching to hand the bong back to Suzie.

"Here," she said, moving to sit closer to him and placed his hands back on the bong. "Okay, so whatever you do, just do not exhale into it. If you gotta cough or somethin', turn away, m'kay?" 

"Can do Suzie-Q!" Yakko grinned, letting Suzie guide his hands so that he was holding the bong at its base in one hand, and that his other was holding the slide.

"I'll light it for ya, just breathe in when I do. Make sure you don't just hold it in your mouth. If you can't get a deep breath, try sucking in a bit of air to push it down after your hit, 'kay?" She grabbed the lighter off the floor and lit it, holding it so the flame touched the herb crushed in the bowl. "Pull the slide out as you finish your hit. Start small, don't overwhelm yourself." 

Yakko's ears felt hot with embarrassment at having to be guided through, but he did as he was told. He breathed in, pulling the slide out as smoke collected in the neck of the bong, watching it clear as it entered his lungs. He realized he didn't know how long he was supposed to hold the smoke in, so he decided to wait for Suzie's advice. When he didn't breath out soon enough, she glanced up and laughed a bit. 

"Oh! You can breath it out!" She said. He did, letting out a few coughs as well. "You only gotta keep it in for a few seconds." 

Yakko nodded, wiping his watering eyes, and went in for a second hit.

The second time went more smoothly and his embarrassment began to melt away. 

"Right. Ya wanna try lighting it yourself?" She asked, handing him the lighter as he nodded. 

"I think I'll be able to manage it." Yakko said, taking the lighter from her and looking back to her for further instruction.

"Alright, so, when you do it, you wanna angle it like this." Suzie said, demonstrating. She held the lighter so the ignition button was facing her, her fingers cradled over the chamber. She flicked her thumb, striking the wheel. "This way the flames angled away from your hand. It's easier to light it and you're less likely to burn yourself." 

"That makes enough sense." He hummed, ears perking once more as he took the lighter from her and mimicked the movement. When she gave him two thumbs up, he lit the bong himself, still holding the base of the bong in one hand, but now holding the lighter in the other instead of the slide. After the herb caught, he handed Suzie back the lighter. As the smoke collected once more, he pulled the slide out and cleared it. He held it in for a moment - 2..3..4..5..- and let it curl out of his mouth with a sigh. His head felt a bit fuzzy, and his face felt warm. 

"Oh man," Suzie laughed. "Only three hits huh?" she teased, taking the bong from Yakko and hitting it herself. 

Yakko rolled his eyes, feeling uncharacteristically content with the quiet between them. He felt tingly. It was nice. Maybe he would smoke more. 

They continued to smoke over the course of the next hour, Yakko quickly learning about munchies as he adjusted to the warm, floaty feeling his body had taken on. He felt more relaxed than he had in years. He would definitely smoke more.


End file.
